Jar Of Hearts
by melliyna
Summary: A glimpse of Henry on trial. Based on two wonderful vids which I'd love to see more fic about -
1. Chapter 1

**A glimpse of Henry on trial. Based on two wonderful vids which I'd love to see more fic about - /wL9FGbgdfiY**

_Dear, It took so long just to feel alright_  
_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_  
_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_  
_'Cause you broke all your promises_  
_And now you're back_  
_You don't get to get me back_

He feels himself die. And suddenly, Henry finds himself young again - standing in the gardens of Hampton Court and looking through a gate to the lawn beyond. His court, his court is there in the bright sunshine of heaven and Henry, Henry is content. As it was in life, so he would be the centre of a glittering court in death.

Thomas More is there with his family, smiling as he danced with his daughter Meg, while nearby Thomas Cromwell was talking to him with a smile upon his face, no sign of his traumatic end about him. Cromwell, surrounded by his family and his old enemy - it was, Henry reflected, a strange sight to see, even beyond the gates of heaven. Let alone Wolsey. The Cardinal, in heaven!

Nevertheless Henry admitted he was glad to see the man who had stood as father to him had received the infinite mercy of the Lord, so he might continue to guide Henry through eternity.

Henry had not expected to see Anne there. For a moment, he felt sick - with hatred, guilt or both. All the more so to see her there, with his sweet Jane - smiling and dancing. And Katherine Howard too, smiling in the meadow with his first Queen Katherine. It seemed so strange, to see them all there in the garden beyond. His wives, his children, his friends and advisors. Even Charles Brandon, smiling upon his old enemies.

They had gone beyond hatred.

Henry pushed the gate. It did not give. And that, that was when his first three wives spotted him and turned and there was no welcome in their gazes. No admittance to heaven in them. And then, then the garden changed to a courtroom.

"Welcome to your trial Henry"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: **I am actually pretty much Team All The Wives (yes really) and possibly the only Team More and Cromwell person ever. For I am odd. But anyway, this is just a bit of another one-shot glimpse of Jar of Hearts (I cannot for the life of me write the full version myself due to not braining reasons and it being less fun writing it myself but this got in to my head and would not leave). This is very much show based, not history based (if it was historically based my history majoring brain would just explode with the need to Do All The Research). Title and quotes from Jar of Hearts by Christina Perry

* * *

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around_  
_If I am anywhere to be found_  
_But I have grown too strong_  
_To ever fall back in your arms_

_And I've learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_

He stands before the court and there, there is Wolsey, standing as a witness.

_"You never did learn, Henry." _

_The cardinal sounds heartbroken but there is a cynical twist to his expression that Henry has never seen directed at him before. _

_"Learn what, perchance?"_

_"That you cannot truly delude others - only yourself. Certainly not God. My boy, you can run from yourself no longer. And believe me Henry, I did not want this - not from you, who were almost a son to me over the years. And to learn, in the end, that it meant nothing."_

__And Thomas More, smiling sadly.

_"It was your command that made me Chancellor, Harry. By your leave I would have left for Chelsea and lived the quiet life of a lawyer, forsaking politics. It was your command, Harry. Your hand that signed my death warrant - not Queen Anne, not Cromwell. None but you._ _And truly, it is a hard thing to find yourself the demanded conscience and light of a King." _

__Cromwell, dressed in black.

_"Perhaps my death was no more than I deserved, my lord. But what I did, I did for you. What parts of my soul I gave away, was at your command. For it was you, you my lord who had us all dancing on the edge of a knife - of your want, need and desire to possess."_

__Brandon, young again.

_"You are the sun Henry. But I was truly burned, to stay so close to you. I wish I had known what it was I was giving up, what I would do to be in your favour."_

__He dreads it when his wives begin to speak. Katherine, scornful as she had not been in life. Anne, who was cold as she had never been. And Jane. Sweet, pliable Jane, who was perhaps the angriest of all, who stood arm in arm with Anne.

_"You think I was not terrified, my lord. You think I did not recoil in disgust when I saw how you were. I only had the fortune to die before you could tire of me - or did you think I did not know it. And that was my punishment for my sins, perhaps. To see that I would only be your beloved Jane if I remained forever obedient. Pliant and quiet and silent."_

_She turns to Thomas More and they share a look, fleeting and soft. A shared understanding, a kinship. _

_"You killed me, Henry. You killed me as surely as you killed Anne. And we have both learned to love each other, knowing what we do."_

__And there's Anne, Anne and Thomas Cromwell.

_"We were both burned. Both of us, grasping for your love."_

_They walk towards him, hand in hand. _

_"And in the end we both paid. We all have."_


End file.
